Erastus Ward
Ward.png 32089961_10160451730880644_8729022808618696704_n.jpg 32072657_10160451730760644_7972419351120707584_n.jpg Introduction The young man introduces himself as Erastus, and tells you he is a Landorian scholar, here to study. His handshake is gentle (some would say limp), and his hands are soft. Shortly after you make eye contact he looks awkwardly away, but the intelligence and strength of will you saw briefly in those blue eyes were unmistakable. He speaks softly and precisely in a youthful tenor (you make him to be shy of 25 years), and his Pharan accent is perfect despite his obvious northern origin. There is something somehow disdainful in his manor - a pride or arrogance worn awkwardly by such a young man. He stands slightly above average height, but his build is notably slight. His features are long and angular, and he wears an unduly serious expression. His skin and hair are pale even for a Landorian . His fingers are long and delicate, and you note two rings - a large finely cut diamond, and a highly polished brass signet engraved with a symbol you do not recognise. His colourful robes are finely made, and immaculately clean. As you make your own introductions, he stares beyond you, as though his mind is elsewhere and you soon realise why - a large raven lands noisily atop his staff. There is more to Erastus Ward than meets the eye... Background Erastus means 'beloved' in Ancient Landorian . Ward is a name assigned to foundlings raised as the property of the High Chancel , beloved of none. Erastus finds this contradiction amusing. He was abandoned on the steps of a monastery and raised by Priests of Orar . He was given an excellent education and an excellent work ethic, but little else. His only possession was a brass ring engraved with a mysterious symbol. It was found in an envelope in the basket he was abandoned in, has never tarnished and always fit at least one finger of his left hand. At 13 the Priests cast him out of the monastery. He was intelligent, curious and wilful - all traits they deemed a poor fit for the priesthood. An aged Wizard named Grimaldus took him in and fed him. Erastus shared with him his dreams, which had often proved to have foretold events which came to pass, although Erastus had never been able to interpret them beforehand. Grimaldus recognised this as potential arcane power, and took Erastus in as an apprentice. Life as a wizards apprentice was disappointingly mundane, and familiar hard work, mostly involving caring for an elderly man with failing eyesight, but Erastus knew that hard work, discipline and patience were the path to knowledge and power. By the time Grimaldus passed away, Erastus was 21, a gifted scholar and a competent Wizard with particular talent for divination. Grimaldus left him a mysterious note written on his death bed. Erastus' origins, the nature of the symbol on his brass ring , and the source of his prophetic dreams (which Erastus was still yet to master interpreting) were seemingly never entirely mysterious to Grimaldus. Even in death though, he had decided to give Erastus a choice. The letter bid him either to remain in Landor, inherit the workshop, and live in comfortable ignorance, or else to travel to far Pharad where he might uncover uncomfortable truths about himself. The letter gave no indication as to how. Erastus was on a ship to Huzuz less than a week later... Character Traits Personality I believe I am smarter than you, and I enjoy proving it. I was raised in academic isolation, and am awkward in social situations. Ideals The path to power and self improvement is through knowledge. Emotions must not be allowed to supersede logical thinking. Bonds I have dedicated my life to perfecting my arcane studies - nothing will stand in my way. I am consumed by the mystery of my own origin. Flaws I am easily lured by the promise of secret knowledge. I often offend people unintentionally when I speak too frankly.